kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Coo
|species = Owl |affiliation = Animal Friends |caption = Kirby's Star Stacker artwork |gender = Male}} Coo is a friend of Kirby's who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Coo is an owl. He is one of Kirby's Animal Friends and is one of only two of them that can fly (along with Pitch). Coo's name is derived from kuu, a Japanese word for air, which implies he's helpful in the air. (It could also based upon the onomatopoeia coo, the term used to represent the noise a pigeon makes.) Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby's Dream Land 3 Coo's flying ability also provides an advantage in many situations, he is strong enough to fly even in very strong wind, just like Kine is strong enough to swim against fast water currents. For some unknown reason Coo has no friends (or in Pitch's case a mother) like all other Animal Friends have. He is also a form in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Kirby uses the Stone Friends ability. In this form, Kirby can fly in a tough rock form for a short distance then has to land. Coo's weight works against him in this form as he falls quickly and cannot fly as well as Stone Pitch, also, unlike Pitch, he doesn't roll. A statue form of Coo also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra when Kirby uses the Stone ability, and in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Coo is included in the statue of the three original Animal Friends appearing when using Stone ability in said game. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Coo appears in the Kirby Fighters sub-game (as well as in the downloadable ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe). In the stage Coo's Forest, he occasionally flies through doors and attacks the Kirbys with three feathers in a strikingly similar fashion to he and Kirby's Cutter ability. He then proceeds to reenter the door he came from. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Coo will become a resident of the city once the Pyribbit has been defeated. He will occasionally appear flying across the screen. ''Kirby Star Allies Coo is set to appear in Kirby Star Allies as a Dream Partner as in the game's first update, he is able to fly and shoot three feathers, almost like his Cutter ability from Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Coo appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, as a wise owl that helps Kirby out in a few situations, mostly involving other animals of Dream Land. Other than that he doesn't appear in the series very often. When mentioned by other characters, Coo is often held in high regard for his wisdom and judgement, like a wise old sage. Owls often seem to symbolize knowledge. Music Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, Coo has a male voice. In the original Japanese airing, he (said to be a "she") has a female voice. * While Coo has bright purple feathers in artwork and the anime, Coo is usually depicted with dull grey feathers in the games. The 3D model in Kirby: Triple Deluxe goes with the former depiction, breaking the trend. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Coo is drawn in Paint Panic. * In Kirby Super Star Ultra ''and ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as one of Kirby's stone forms is Coo. He also appeared in Kirby Card Swipe (Kirby Super Star Ultra). * Coo appears brown-feathered alongside Rick and Kine on the continue screen of the Kirby Mass Attack sub-game, Kirby Quest, based on the game over screen of Kirby's Dream Land 2. * Due to the lack of a sixth, multi-leveled world, Coo is the only Animal Friend lacking a counterpart kindly affiliated with him. * Coo appears as a statue alongside Kine, Rick, Waddle Dee, and Kirby himself in Kirby's History hall. * Coo makes a cameo appearance in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'', along with Rick and Kine, when Kirby is transforming into Kirby Rocket. *A rearrangement of Coo's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2 was used as the music for Deploy the Kirby Tank! in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. * Coo, along with Rick and Kine, make an appearance in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe after certain Ordeals are cleared. * In the American TV advertisement for Kirby's Dream Land 2, Coo is depicted unusually: In particular, he's given a menacing grin, and also proceeds to lift up and send a biker sliding across a bar table to Kirby. Artwork File:KDL2 Coo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:KDL2 Coo 7.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Burning) File:KDL2 Coo 6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Needle) File:KDL2 Coo 5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Spark) File:KDL2 Coo 8.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Cutter) File:KDL2 Coo 4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Ice) File:KDL2 Coo 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Parasol) File:KDL2 Coo 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Stone) KStSt_Coo_Block_artwork.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' File:Cooparas.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Parasol) Coo KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) HnK_Coo_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Coo.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KPR Sticker 99.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 119.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Coo_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website KSA RickKineCoo.png|Kirby Star Allies (with Kine and Rick) Gallery KDL2 Coo.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' LandSeaAirSquad.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' RR Coo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSTST Lotsa Blocks.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KTD Coo.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Coo.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KatRC_Coo.jpg|Elline momentarily transforms Kirby into a Coo replica. TKCD_Coo.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Sprites and Models KDL2 Coo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Coo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KStSt Coo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt Coo sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KSStSt Coo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KDL3 Coo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Coo 62311.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Coo DAjq113XcAAKXNa.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Coo es:Coo fr:Coo it:Coo ja:クー zh:酷 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies in Kirby's Star Stacker Category:Allies in Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Male characters